John Warbuck
John Warbuck was the first and only leader of New Aligned States (NAS). He was the elected High Chancellor of NAS and the leader of his party- The Beer Party, which also held majority in both the Parliament and Senate as well. He had no spouse although, he was very popular with the ladies. He has no children. John Warbuck served as the nation's dignified leader always ending with this phrase, which became the nation's motto: "Drink like there is no tomorrow!" The Beginning John Warbuck was born and grew up in Chicago, Illinois, USA in a modern middle class family. He was born to loving and caring parents named, Kristina Warbuck, a school teacher and Adam Warbuck, a scientist. He had one sibling, Francis Warbuck, who died during the Beertopian struggle for independence. John Warbuck was an intelligent child but was the typical underachiever. However, as history shows, even the underachiever can become great. Although he graduated High School, he never attended college leading him to become a bartender as soon as he hit the age of 18. As a bartender, he developed a deep appreciation for beer, and viewed it as the solution to just about anything. John Warbuck met and fell in love with Victoria Goldstein, who he proposed marriage to. But tragedy struck when his fiance at the time was gundowned in the middle of crossfire by US Federal Agents trying to take down an "agent of corruption" who supposedly called the President a whore. She was gundowned in 2004 leading to Warbuck leading Illinois's movement to break from the United States, which had become corrupt and full of tyranny. Leader of the Rebellion In the Spring of 2005, John Warbuck began his rebellion against the United States Government. His movement was called The Beertopian Movement, and was not taken seriously at first. John Warbuck had purposefully created the movement under this name so that the government would underestimate him long enough for him to gain support. When the rebellion began to take hold throughout all of Illinois, many came to support his cause, recognizing the fact that the United States was no longer the nation it's forefathers intended it to be. With support of former high ranking US Military officers and politicians as high as the State Senate and the Senators in the US government for Illinois, John Warbuck was on his way to leadership of a new nation. The United States thought of John Warbuck as a joke but he began to gain support from Canada and Germany, who supplied aid. For months John Warbuck met with the people, and eventually, the State of Illinois declared their secession from the Union, as well as their Sovereignty as Beertopia. Batlle of the Barn By May of 2005, when the United States realised that John Warbuck, and the Beertopian Movement was more than a mere joke, it was too late. The Beertopians began to overthrow local governments but John Warbuck was not satisfied, and he spread his influence throughout Illinois, leading to their aforementioned secession from the Union. The President of the United States, John McCain, unwilling to let the United States begin to lose states, declared that "the only way the people of the State of Illinois are leaving the Union is in body bags." But that would not stop John Warbuck. Despite many unsuccessful skirmishes, including one that resulting in the death of his only brother, Francis Warbuck, he continued the rebellion, often resorting to guerrilla tactics. The death of Francis hit John Warbuck very hard, but he kept moving forward with his movement. However, he needed a victory to raise the morale of his people, who were beginning to starve despite the aid they received from Canada and Germany, and a cold winter was approaching. In October of 2005, the United States military had pushed John Warbuck's forced back to a town called Decatur, where he would make a four day stand. Running low on ammunition, and suffering from low morale, the Beertopian forces were forced back to a barn, which gave the Battle of the Barn it's famous name. Germany sent air support to aid John Warbuck's forces, but it would not be enough. His men were tired and starving and beginning to lose faith. It was then that he found the sledgehammer on the side of the barn. John Warbuck proceeded to bludgeon over 150 of the Union's soldiers to death single-handedly, which resulted in the advancement of his forces and the withdrawl of the United States' military from the fight. John Warbuck held the hammer high at the end of the battle to shouts of "You can't stop the hammer! Hail to the Hammer!" which would be remembered forever in the new nation's national anthem. The hammer itself is on display in the NAS memorial museum, and a statue was erected on the spot where he held it after the battle. The United States finally withdrew from the conflict, as they had to deal with declarations of war from China and Mexico, who felt that the United States had shown their empirical and corrupt nature through their bullying of Beertopia, and John Warbuck found himself at the head of a new nation. World War III When Mexico and China declared war on The United States, it sparked World War III. Britain, Italy, Russia, and France backed the United States. Germany, Canada, and Japan were drawn into the war in defense of Mexico and China, and the war went nuclear, destroying civilization and splitting the world into 30,000 tiny little countries. John Warbuck, seeing that the war would go nuclear, took all of his countrymen underground to whether the storm. After the fallout had cleared, many of the other clans and factions in the area decided to join him, forming the New Aligned States. New Aligned States With the dust settling from the fallout, John Warbuck met with all of the clan and faction leaders of the area and formed the New Aligned States with democratic principles that revolved around personal freedoms and human rights. The consitution and its documents were formed and signed creating the nation on that day of August 25th, 2008 at 3:48 pm. The Democratic Order The next day, on August 26th, of 2008, John Warbuck's first executive act as High Chancellor was to join The Democratic Order due to their principles and values which revolved around peace and neutrality. He quickly rose through the ranks in TDO, becoming a Low Senator in only 24 days, after working as a Deputy in the Ministry of Internal Affairs and the Ministry of Membership Orientation. The week after his induction into the Low Senate, John Warbuck was elected to the position of Minister of Membership Orientation. Low Senator and Minister John Warbuck is well known for his dedicated service to The Democratic Order , especially his work for the Ministry of Membership Orientation. His service began in the Ministry of Internal Affairs as a deputy, where he updating the Master List of nations in the alliance, bringing it up to date after a long period of neglect. He also served as deputy Minister of Membership Orientation before his elevation to the Low Senate and his election to the position of Minister of Membership Orientation. John Warbuck completely revamped the Ministry of Membership Orientation, starting it from scratch again. He redesigned the Mentoring Program and the aid system when he served as Co-Minister of Finance while still holding the postion of Minister of Membership Orientation. He then created the AGP, which is an advanced growth program that many people argue is the reason TDO was able to gain a sanction. John Warbuck also revamped the TDO Nation School and is the author of the majority of the guides in the newly remastered school. He was awarded the Democratic Badge of Honor for his dedication and service to TDO. The Democratic Badge of Honor is a rarely awarded medal, and John Warbuck wears it with pride. Moving On John Warbuck has decided to pass the torch of his work in the Ministry of Membership Orientation to someone else, as he felt that it was time for him to serve The Democratic Order in a different way so that he wouldn't feel burnt out. He wrote a series his memoirs from his service in the Ministry of Membership Orientation from October of 2008 until the end of May, 2009. John Warbuck was appointed to the High Senate of The Democratic Order and this was stated by the chancellor of TDO at the time, Rychro Anrise: .]] Greetings Fellow Members, Recognizing his tireless devotion to the alliance, the High Senate has voted unanimously to elevate John Warbuck to the position of High Senator of The Democratic Order. Having joined the alliance in August of 2008, John Warbuck has made himself into a permanent fixture of the alliance. Easily one of the most recognizable people around, he has made it his mission to help out The Democratic Order to the best of his abilities, and we have no reason to doubt that he will continue to do so for as long as he's a member. I could think of no finer man to elevate into the High Senate, and I look forward to working alongside him for the general betterment of our great alliance. For now, though, let's cut out the next eight paragraphs of me rambling on in a bizarre loop of non-thought and celebrate! Granted, since I'm the one announcing this whole thing, there isn't any alcoholic beverages to be had. But you guys can get drunk out of your minds when mgregory and dnathe4th host their own after-party party (Oh, you know it's going to happen). Minister of Defense Senator Warbuck finished his tenure as Minister of Membership Orientation and began a campaign for Minister of Defense for The Democratic Order. At the current time Minister John Warbuck was running virutally unopposed until dnathe4th announced his decision to run against John Warbuck. On May 23rd of 2009, Minister Warbuck of NAS gave at a debate his answers to questions and at the same time his platform on which he is running: John Warbuck addressed The Democratic Order about the need to run the Ministry of Defense differently. He stressed how it needed to be revamped, using one of his campaign slogans- Gut it, Clean it, Build it. He believes that since TDO has reached a sanction, the Ministry of Defense needs to be better prepared to handle situations in a more timely manner, especially if those situations could strain relationships with other alliances. John Warbuck entered into the office as Minister of Defense, winning with a vote of 33 to 5 with 5 abstaining. John Warbuck began a hard road of working in the Ministry of Defense. Creating a few new programs and reestablishing or reorganizing some old programs, that with much work and dedication are very much effective. Chancellor After John Warbuck celebrated his one-year anniversary in TDO, he ran and won the postion of Chancellor of The Democratic Order on September 1st of 2009. But as John began to celebrate and continue his work progressing TDO, Mitch Daniels began a large political campaign against the newly elected Chancellor. Mitch Daniels called for the expulsion of John Warbuck from The Democratic Order, despite the fact that he was fairly elected Chancellor of The Democratic Order, and had done nothing against TDO's Charter. Mitch Daniels was unable to provide any charges other than the fact that John Warbuck had charisma. The impeachment vote failed, but knowing that it was clear that John Warbuck's leadership skills were a threat to TDO's incompetent high government, John Warbuck decided to go elsewhere. The idea for a new alliance would eventually be founded. The Aqua Defense Initiative On September 13th, John Warbuck began to put steps in motion toward the creation of a new alliance. Within four days, the plans for a new alliance had become a mass exodus from TDO, which has, to date, included over 30 ex TDO members. On September 17th, the Aqua Defense Initiative declared their existence, under the leadership of John Warbuck- as acting Lord High Sentinel. On October 1st, he became the first officially elected elected leader of the ADI. Lord High Sentinel The Aqua Defense Initiative reached 500,000 strength under Warbuck's leadership only three days after its Declaration of Existence. On October 1, 2009 John Warbuck was elected as the Official Lord High Sentinel of ADI. In his acceptance speech, he announced his goal of reaching 1 million strength by New Years Day. This goal was reached on December 14, 2009, as the Aqua Defense Initiative celebrated the accomplishment of growing so fast in such a short period of time. As the Lord High Sentinel, John Warbuck has led the Aqua Defense Initiative through diplomatic tensions with The Democratic Order, the Aqua Defense Initiative's stance on non-involvement during the Worst War Ever, the loss of their MDoAP with Ragnarok and PIAT with Athens, and the signing of new treaties, which included a protectorate agreement with The Aqua Regime. It is Good to be King On January 6th of 2010, John Warbuck became the permanent Lord High Sentinel with the ratification of a new Charter for the Aqua Defense Initiative. Powers were given to Warbuck that would allow him more ability to move the alliance forward in a constantly changing political realm. Category:New Aligned States Category:Politicians Category:Individuals